Late Response
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: He looks at his phone, blinks when he sees the caller ID, then glares at the clock on his desk. What is so important that Sakura, of all people, would call at three in the morning?


**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters at all, just trying them out.**

* * *

**_LATE_ RESPONSE**

* * *

**Call 1**

* * *

"Uh . . . hello?"

"Syaoran! You're awake! Oh, it just feels so good to hear your voice! You have no idea what happened to me earlier today! It was so-"

"Yesterday."

"Wha?"

"Whatever happened to you today . . . it was yesterday, right? It's 3 am."

"Oh, right. Well, yesterday then."

"Can't this wait till later?"

"No, it's extremely important! Trust me, if you can hold up for ten minutes I'm sure you'll be glad I told you."

"Right . . . can I ask one question first?"

"Eh? Well . . . I guess, but if you want me to hurry then you might want to save it for later. You know how long it can be for me to explain certain things."

"Uh huh. Just . . . did you drink coffee in the last five minutes?"

"Oooh, yes! How did you know?"

" . . . lucky guess."

* * *

**Call 2**

* * *

"Syaoran, hey! Are you there? Hello?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank goodness! I was so sure our call had disconnected or something. Oi, I better rant to Touya about that later. He's always late when it comes to paying the phone bills."

"You're not going to do that now, are you?"

"You know what? That's a good idea! I should get it over with now while I still have the courage. Yeah, this will show him!"

"Whoa! Hold on!"

"Eh?"

"Sakura, are you still on?! Can you hear me?! Do not, I repeat, DO NOT wake him up right now! Sheesh, do you know what time it is?!"

"Oh, well I don't really pay much attention to the time, you know?"

"Yeah, well . . . I'm sort of tired here . . . "

"Oh . . . . OH! You're tired?!"

"Yes . . . sheesh, don't scream into the phone."

"Oh no, I can't believe I did this. I'm so sorry! Argh, and I didn't even get to tell you the best part of my story."

"Nah, you can still tell me. It's only been . . . well, forget how long it's been. You're almost done, right?"

"Well, yeah. But . . . you know, if you're still tired I can save it for later. Ugh, that was so insensitive of me! I'm going to make this up to you! Promise!"

"Ah . . . great."

"Yes! Don't you worry because tomorrow I will make sure that it is the best day ever for you!"

"Right. Even though you won't remember this conversation tomorrow . . . or should I say today."

"The. Best. Nothing less than that! Even if I don't remember you hold me to it! Okay?"

"Uh . . . "

"Wait, what am I saying? You know what, don't worry about it. I'm writing myself a note so that I'll remember myself."

"That . . . is smart."

"Really? Oh that just sounds so good coming from you! Remember back in elementary when we were rivals? It was just so cute how we competed for so many things. But, you know? Even back then I always wanted to be your friend. No matter how mean you were to me I always wanted that. And now look where we are!"

"Yeah. We're basically siblings."

"Pfft, no way. Not siblings. I mean, well . . . I don't think of you like I think of Touya. That would be weird."

"Right."

"Hmmhmmm. Besides, Touya is a lot more mean about the teasing. I swear, yesterday he just wouldn't stop! I . . . eh? What was that?!"

"Huh? Oh, I just yawned. Nothing serious."

"Oh no . . . I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"You're not doing anything, Sakura."

"Syaoran . . . I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"But is there anything I can do?"

"You're letting me be God for a day. I think that will be enough. Your prideful little heart couldn't take much else. Trust me on this."

"No! I mean, is there anything I can do for you NOW."

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmm . . . Sakura?"

"Yes, Syaoran?"

"I want to go to sleep. Can we do that? Let's just go to sleep."

"Ah . . . okay."

"Just take deep breaths. You did eat something with the coffee, right? Please tell me you ate something."

"Well . . . um . . . I don't remember."

"God, what were you even doing up this late?!"

"I . . . well, I was thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yes. Thinking . . . and planning for something."

"Huh."

"But it's not something you need to worry about! Really, it's just . . . personal so . . . ah, I'll just go now so you can sleep."

"Uh . . . okay."

"Goodnight, Syaoran!"

"Night."

* * *

**Call 3**

* * *

"SYAORAN!"

"Agh! Dammit . . . that hurt."

"Sorry. I had to make sure you were awake."

"God, Sakura . . . God . . . "

"I just don't think I can wait anymore. I think I figured out why I can't fall asleep."

"Cause you're freakin' hyped up on caffeine?"

"No. I . . . I didn't have any coffee, actually."

"Wow . . . so this is all you, huh? Crap, aren't you exhausted?!"

"No. Not really."

"Sakura . . . come on, it's . . . 5 am."

"I know. I know but . . . I don't think I can sleep until I tell you this. If I keep it in any longer I think I'll get sick."

"Sheesh, don't do that. Alright, let's get this over with."

"Um . . . right."

"Hehn."

"S-Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I . . . you see the reason I stayed up is . . . I . . . "

"You what?"

"Uh . . . "

"Sakura . . . I'm going to crash any moment here."

"I'm . . . I'm in love with you."

"..."

"You . . . you see that's what took me so long. I know this is sudden and all but . . . I've just felt this way for a while and . . . well, I would always feel too nervous to tell you in person and . . . well, um . . . "

"..."

"It's okay! You don't have to give me an answer right away and . . . I really should be letting you get back to sleep now! See you tomorrow! Oh, I mean today! Bye!"

* * *

**Call 4**

* * *

"Uhn . . . sorry I forgot to get the milk, Touya . . . "

"I'm not Touya."

"Right, I was going to head . . . head . . . wait . . . I'm not in the grocery store . . . OH!"

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Wha? Ah, no, you didn't! I was just . . . yeah, it was just a dream."

"Right."

"Um . . . so . . . "

"How was the nap?"

"Huh? Nap?"

"Yeah. Touya told me you've been sleeping the whole day. You must have really stressed yourself out."

"Ah . . . well, um . . . I wouldn't really call it a nap per se."

"For you that's a nap. You still need a couple more hours before you're at hundred percent I bet."

"Right. Um . . . Syaoran, about what I said earlier . . . "

"What about it?"

"Well, um, I just wanted to apologize because . . . um, that wasn't fair to you."

" . . . what wasn't fair?"

"Oh, you know, promising you that I would spend the whole day with you. It's not fair that I fell asleep on you when I kept you up . . . and it's 5 pm right now, so . . . "

"Hey, don't blame yourself. How could you expect yourself to do that when you stayed up all night? Sheesh, that's practically a miracle for you without coffee."

"Ah . . . yeah."

"Exactly. So stop worrying about it. You'll only hurt yourself."

"Okay."

"Right. So, I'm going to leave and you're going to go to sleep, got it?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Good. Also, about what you said earlier . . . "

"Y-yeah? You mean the, uh, the whole 'God for a day' thing?"

"No. Not that."

"Oh."

"What you said after that . . . about how you felt about me."

"I'm sorry! I know it's really bad to do that over the phone and you're probably feeling confused now since we've known each other so long and I never acted like I felt this way before. It's probably going to add stress to you what with everything you've had to deal with lately and-"

"Sakura."

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry. I . . . I keep doing that too."

"It's okay. You've always been like that."

"R-right."

" . . . rest well, okay? You're going to need it."

"Yeah. Thanks, Syaoran."

"No problem, and before I forget . . . "

"Y-yes?"

"Sakura . . . "

"..."

"I love you too."

"I . . . wow, I . . . I didn't think . . . you . . . you didn't have to . . . wow."

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, Syaoran?"

"I love you. So, rest well, okay? I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

"Y-yes! Of course! Goodnight, Syaoran!"

"Night."

* * *

**Yep. I literally wrote this after 3 in the morning so this is partly based on my bout of insomnia/exhaustion at this moment (the other parts are based on when I, myself, was hyped up on coffee. Yeah . . . heh, even though coffee really isn't involved in this). Whatever the case, it's nice to finally produce something fluffy. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot! I know I had fun writing it. Yay for delving into new fandoms!**

**Justice T.**


End file.
